Snowflakes
by Aleine Skyfire
Summary: An AU one-shot as fluffy as big snowflakes. Thrawn's daughter Thrysa is introduced to the wonders of winter.


**Author's Note:**

If you've read "Mother's Heart, Father's Spirit," this little piece of fluff takes place in that same universe, only it happens some seven years earlier. I actually wrote this back in the end of August, but I let it go for various reasons, some of which I can't completely recall, anymore. Then I rediscovered this and decided to tack on a bit more at the end and post it up, in honor of the beautiful snow I've been receiving since December started.

As a word to my _Legacy of Thrawn_ readers… oh, guys, I am _so_ sorry! My muse (don't you love it how you can blame everything on those will-o-th'-wisp females?) eloped with Sherlock Holmes in September and I've been having trouble with my Star Wars fics ever since! I finally dragged her back to whip out a new chapter, but it wasn't her best shot, 'cause my beta marked it up pretty well. When the muse recovers, I'll see what I can do about getting that next chapter up before the New Year, promise!

**

* * *

==Snowflakes==**

_

* * *

Sleigh bells ring, are you list'ning?_

_In the lane, snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight_

_We're happy tonight_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

The tiny blue hand stretched up towards the silver sky. A speck of white landed on the palm. Another.

A giggle bubbled out of the child. "'Noh!" she grinned happily.

He smiled back at her. "Yes, snow. Where Daddy comes from, the entire planet is covered with snow."

"'Noh, Mama!"

"I see, I see!" The mother came to stand over her husband and daughter. "You like snow, Thrysa?"

The toddler began to spin around while bouncing. "'Noh-fake! Watsa 'noh-fake!"

"I think 'like' is an understatement, dear," he observed dryly.

"She never does anything by halves," Maris smiled from her unique vantage point of being about two feet above her husband's eyelevel. "Just like her father."

Thrawn shrugged. "If it's in my DNA, I can't do much about that, now, can I?"

Maris's smile deepened. "I wouldn't want you to." She settled onto her haunches beside her husband and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Daddy, 'noh!" Thrysa's merry voice interrupted her parents' private moment before it could properly begin.

He laughed lightly. "Yes, Thrysa, I see."

The little girl toddled back to her father and pushed herself up onto his knee, her head cocked to one side, brown-tinted black hair spilling out of her hood. "Daddy pay wif me in da 'noh?"

Thrawn wrapped an arm around her and adjusted her position so that she wasn't pressing quite so awkwardly on his leg. "What would you like to play?"

"Sed!"

Thrawn arched an eyebrow at his wife. "She knows about sledding?"

Maris shrugged. "Must've been her brother."

"I see." Thrawn returned his attention to the little one on his leg. "Aren't you a bit small to be sledding?"

"Daddy sed wif me!"

"Father's daughter—quite forceful about getting her way," Maris deadpanned. Or tried to—the dancing brown eyes gave her away.

Thrawn's own crimson eyes narrowed. "Thank you, Maris. Ever so helpful."

Maris shrugged, not a bit affected by the frosty tone that would have put the fear of the Empire into Fringe scum. "I try." She rose to her feet and began to walk back to the cabin.

Thrawn's eyes narrowed further, until Thrysa demanded his attention again. "Daaaddy!"

He turned back to her. "Dear heart, perhaps you could wait for your brother to sled with you. He'll be home soon."

"Nuh-uh." The three-year-old shook her head emphatically. "Daddy sed!"

When was his daughter going to learn that she couldn't win a contest of wills with her father. "No, Thrysa."

"Daddy _sed_!"

Thrawn spoke mildly but firmly. "No."

At that, the toddler seemed to collapse in on herself. Her face scrunched up, her eyes watered, and her lips formed an upside down "u". "Daaaddy!" she wailed, and broke down into tears.

Thrawn sighed, giving the silvery sky a "what-have-I-done-to-deserve this?" look. "Thrysa, stop. I'm sure your brother will be happy to sled with you."

"Wanna sed wif yoo, Daddy!" she wailed brokenly.

How could something as trivial as sledding mean the galaxy to a child? Thrawn couldn't understand it, but he _did_ understand that his daughter was truly heartbroken at his refusal to sled with her. He stood, lifting her as he rose, and began to pace, rocking and shushing Thrysa. "Shhh, don't cry," he soothed. "Don't cry." He began to sing quietly, an old Chiss lullaby that Thrysa had heard many, many times. Every time, it put her to sleep.

This time was no exception.

He was glad for the chance to prepare himself for the inevitable sledding event. His son was going to pay for this. Thrass Jr. wouldn't be able to hold his own against his father in a one-on-one snowball fight.

**

* * *

~Fin~**

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Aww, now t'weren't that cuuute~? I'm such a sucker for fluff, lol. It was also nice to write non-angsty Thraris (Thrawn/Maris).

This is Thrysa's first official appearance, despite her being created this past summer. She's such a little doll! ^^

If you don't hear from me before the 25th, _have a blessed and very Merry Christmas!_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
